


Mulder's Struggle

by babyphilewriter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyphilewriter/pseuds/babyphilewriter
Summary: A dialogue only piece set somewhere in season 7 where Mulder and Scully are driving and an issue arrises...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction and I wrote it in like 10 minutes. So please be nice but also I would very much appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. I have another longer prose piece that I have written so if people like this then I may post that soon! Thanks for reading!

“Scully, how much longer?”

“The map says we have another fifty miles.”

“Didn’t you say the same thing an hour ago.”

“No Mulder, you asked me ten minutes ago and I told you we had sixty miles to go.”

“Ugh, okay.”

“Are you hungry Mulder? I have some snacks.”

“No, I’ve almost finished a bag of sunflower seeds.”

“Are you tired? I could take a turn driving if you wanna sleep for a bit.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“You’re clearly not though. You are acting way more like an impatient child than usual.”

“Thanks Scully.”

“I just mean, if there is anything I can do to put you in a better mood just let me know. I know it’s been a long drive and there is still some ways to go but I’m just getting a little sick of being stuck in a car with you and this crappy attitude of yours.”

“Jesus Scully, sorry I’m not Mr. Happy all the damn time.”

“I know you’re not, believe me, I know. It’s just usually when we have a long drive to get to some obscure town for some case I am the grumpy one and you are the one who won’t shut up about how exciting and special said case is.”

“I am excited about this case.”

“Well, it sure in the hell doesn’t seem like it.”

“It’s just harder now being stuck in a car with you for so long.”

“What the fuck Mulder? I thought the number one rule was that we wouldn’t let our new level of intimacy effect work. And now you’re saying that because we are spending more personal time together, you can’t deal with long car rides with me for work?”

“No! Shit. That’s not at all what I meant.”

“Really?!”

“No c’mon Scully, I could never get tired of being with you, ever. We have spent the last seven years together and it’s never been enough. It’s still not enough even though we spend almost every night together in addition to working together. But it’s by far the closest I’ve come so far to spending enough time with you.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“Please don’t.”

“Huh?”

“Please don’t touch me.”

“Mulder what is going on with you?”

“I can’t believe you haven’t noticed. It’s so embarrassing.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I’ve had an erection for the last hour, it’s killing me. Well actually you’re killing me.”

“Pull over.”

“What?”

“Just do it.”

“But what about the rules.”

“Fuck the rules Mulder, I cannot deal with you being in a pissy mood for another hour, especially when there is such an easy and enjoyable solution. Plus, you’re not the only one who’s been struggling.”


End file.
